A Dream Embraced
by KimmyStarr
Summary: Lizzy is a normal girl in who lives in New York except for the fact she's having dreams about a boy named Harry Potter! Her life then completely changes when she and her family visit England. OotP spoilers and no HPxOC pairings.
1. The Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Lizzy and Caitlyn. Please do not sue me.

* * *

Grey eyes snapped open. Elizabeth Johnson sat up in her bed. She immediately pulled her dark red hair into a tight pony tail and shoved her glasses on. She always hated her hair. It attracted unpleasant names such as carrot top. And her glasses didn't help much with the name calling either. But right now she wasn't thinking about that.

She stood up and walked over to her desk at the far side of the room. She opened up the dream journal she'd been keeping since she was 8. Her pencil was poised over the paper, shaking. How to describe it? The tip of the pencil made contact with the paper, and before she knew it, it was moving rapidly across the paper.

Elizabeth looked at the paper when she was done. It was what she expected. For some reason, whenever had a dream about this boy, it always came out as a picture.

She ripped it out of the notebook and walked over to a wall next to her bed. This wall was completely covered with pictures of the same boy. One where he was on the top of a building while a group of fat boys looked at him, dumbfounded. One where he was looking as a cobra in the zoo with a really fat boy with his father and mother. But the one that turned up the most was him, in a variety of ages, in what looks like a cupboard. He had a look on his face of pure loneliness.

She tacked the new picture on the wall and surveyed it. Picking up the phone, she dialed a familiar number. A girl her age picked up, "Hello?"

"Come over. I had another one." They hung up the phone and 20 minutes later a girl with wavy brown hair rushed into her room. "Caitlyn!" Elizabeth shouted as way of a greeting.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Lizzy. I had to get dressed then help my mom feed my little brother. Apparently peas are little aliens from Mars, and if you eat them they'll eat your brain from the inside out."

Lizzy shook her head slightly, "I'm so sorry."

"Anyway," Caitlyn said, quickly changing the subject, "Let's see this new picture." She walked over to join her friend in front of the wall. "Is that it?" she said pointing at the picture. Lizzy nodded. "I wonder what it means. I mean you've been having these dreams for how many years now?"

"As long I can remember." Lizzy answered thinking back.

"And the boys always the same?" She asked studying the pictures. Lizzy nodded. "What's his name? Harry Potter?" She nodded again. "This one," she pointed at the newest picture again, "It looks as if he's riding a broom. I think it might be a game." This was true. The boy with messy black hair and glasses with a peculiar cut across his forehead. He was wearing what looked resembled a mix between a choir robe a catches outfit. One arm was outstretched and was about to grab what looked like winged ball.

* * *

3471 miles and an ocean away, Harry Potter caught the snitch to win the game.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sorry this is so short. I couldn't think of any thing else for now. I will (hopefully) update soon. Please Review!


	2. The Secret's Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter characters. I don't even own this title.

A/N- Speaking of which, thanks BabeBunny for the title (it's hers I just stole it) and thank you for being my first review. We love you!!! ::Hugs BabeBunny and slips her a $20::

A/N2- And i've never been to New York, so I'm soory if any of this affends you, or doesn't sound right. I SO SORRY!!! I FAILED YOU!!! ::crys and grovels at people in New Yorks' shoes::

* * *

That was two years ago and times hadn't changed. Lizzy still woke up every morning, drew her latest dream, tacked it to the wall, called Caitlyn and they would analyze it. 

Only the pictures seemed to show how times had changed. The boy had grown older, and the pictures darker. Caitlyn said this probably was her sub-conscience talking, "It's saying that you don't like the fact that everyone makes fun of you and I'm you only friend."

Lizzy rolled her eyes, "Thanks. Remind me never to go to your office when you become a physiatrist."

"Why not?"

"You really know how to boast your patient's confidence."

Caitlyn stuck her tongue out at her. "Come on we're going to miss the bus again. And we don't want to be late for the _last day of school_." she said leaving the room so Lizzy could change.

Smiling she quickly pulled on her blue and white plaid skirt, her white button-up blouse and her plaid tie that matched her skirt. She hated uniforms, but it was one less thing people made fun of her about. She flung open the door and ran downstairs.

Caitlyn was talking animatedly to Mrs. Johnson in the kitchen. Lizzy rolled her eyes; her mom had always liked Caitlyn. "Come on, Caitlyn. We're going to be late," she said pulling her friend by the arm out of the kitchen and down the hall

"Aren't you going to eat breakfast?" her mom called.

"Already ate!" she lied quickly pushing Caitlyn out the front door running out herself and slamming it shut. "Come on," she repeated and ran to catch the bus on the next street.

They reached the street, out of breath, to see three people were left, the rest were already on the bus. They ran and stopped in front of the doors, just as they were closing. The driver glared at them, but reopened the doors. They got on, and people moved out of their way so they didn't have to sit with them. They got a seat by themselves.

Jacob Cobb sat behind them. He was a small boy with brown hair, and overall mousy features. "Don't you ever brush you're hair? No wonder why you're a freak," he laughed. The girls were used to this, they'd gone through it their entire life, they ignored him. Pretty soon he stopped, and began making fun of the boy behind because he was slightly over weight.

Lizzy didn't remember being tired, but pretty soon she was asleep. Caitlyn turned to tell her something, but founded she was laying her head against the window and twitching slightly. Caitlyn became worried, she shook her shoulder trying to wake her up, but nothing happened. She shook harder, she gave up on that, but tried to look around for something else to help her. That's when it happened, Lizzy started screaming. The bus driver slammed on her breaks, people were thrown in to the front of their seats and everyone was trying to figure out what happened.

Lizzy's eyes flung open, and still slightly shaking she sat up. "What happened?" she asked Caitlyn in a quiet, and shaky voice.

Caitlyn looked at her in concern as the bus started up again, "You fell asleep. You must having been having another dream, because you started screaming."

Lizzy's cheeks reddened slightly. "I did?" Caitlyn nodded. "Great way to end the year." Lizzy looked around to see if anyone was watching. She pulled out a notebook from her backpack and began drawing. There was no need to as what she was drawing it was quite clear, she was drawing the dream.

Her pencil quivered over the paper as it always did. But this time it wasn't because she was trying to figure out how to draw it, she was contemplating draw it at all. It had been so horrible.

Slowly her pencil started drawing the outline of a face, if you could call it that. It had small beady eyes and small slits in place of a nose. It was smiling sadistically. He was dressed in a long black ridding cloak and was pointing a long stick at a young woman who was clutching a baby in her arms. You could see that the woman was crying, and pleading with the man.

She showed it to Caitlyn. "What's so horrible about that?"

"She died," Lizzy answered plainly, and Caitlyn understood. "I watched her die."

"And the boy?" she asked cautiously.

Tearful grey eyes looked into concerned brown ones. "I don't. I woke up. But that," she said pointing at the boy, "is Harry Potter. So that," she pointed at the woman, her voice breaking "must be his mother."

"That must be why he lives with those awful people." Lizzy nodded mutely. "You know, you could probably write a book on this and become rich!"

Lizzy laughed. This is why she was friends with Caitlyn. Not only because they were both considered freaks, but she could always make her laugh, no matter what just happened.

The continued the bus ride in silence. Nothing more needed to be said, there was a mutual understanding that it was something not to be talked about. The bus slowly turned into the Albany High School parking lot and they quickly filed out.

* * *

They were all excited about today, it meant no more uniforms and no more homework (...or at least not that much). But after today's bus incident they were a bit shaken up to say the least.

Caitlyn seemed to sense the mood, and wanted to lighten it. "Oh! You'll never guess what your mom told me!"

"What? That she liked your hair?"

Caitlyn laughed slightly, "Well, yes, that..."

"Typical," Lizzy snorted.

"But also something else. Something you're really going to like," Caitlyn continued excitedly.

"What?"

"Well...she made me promise not to tell," Lizzy rolled her eyes, "but I'm too excited. She told me that this summer you're taking a trip!" Lizzy groaned, this didn't seem to be the answer Caitlyn was expecting. "What? Aren't you happy?"

"Would you be?"

"Uh...yeah!"

Lizzy rolled her eyes yet again, "I heard them talking about it last week. Going to Aunt Virgie's family reunion doesn't seem like my idea of fun. Is it yours?"

"Wait. Hang on..." Caitlyn said, now very confused. "Your Aunt Virgie lives in Georgia."

"Yeah. That's pretty obvious."

"But...but your mom said you were going to London. How does that work?"

Lizzy's eyes lit up. "What?! LONDON?!" Her entire face broke into a huge smile. "I can't believe this."

"Now remember that reaction." Her friend warned her.

"Why?" she asked more concerned now.

"'Cause your not supposed to know." Lizzy laughed again, this was turning out to be one of the best days of her life. "Come on, we'll be late for class."

* * *

The last bell rang. Students from all corners of the school we running out of classrooms, pulling of ties and shoving them in their pockets and chatting excitedly to their friends. The summer had finally come.

Lizzy and Caitlyn caught the bus easily enough and talked about Lizzy's upcoming trip the entire way home. When they got of, Caitlyn walked Lizzy home. They parted at the top of her driveway. "And remember, you didn't hear it from me. You didn't hear it at all." Lizzy nodded and they went their separate ways.

She walked through the front door, and was greeted with a very scary sight. Her mother was standing in the doorway smiling (overly excited) at her. She immediately knew why, but since she wasn't supposed to, she decided not to comment on it. "Uh...hello?"

"Come on! Come on!" She said pulling Lizzy into the living room and sitting her the couch. "Don't move." Lizzy watched her mother rush out of the room. She didn't know how long she waited there, but soon her younger brother, Matthew, came home from middle school, was greeted in much the same way and seated next to Lizzy. She realized what was going on. Her mom wanted to them all to be there when they told them. Now they were just waiting for John and Emma to get home from school, and she would tell them, and then all those acting classes will finally pay off.

The two children walked through the front door and they were rushed onto the couch, their mother beaming from ear to ear. She pulled up an armchair and sat in front of her children surveying them, the grin never leaving here face.

The four children varied significantly: Lizzy with her messy, dark red hair and grey eyes, to Matthew with pitch black hair and hazel eyes, to John with brown hair and green eyes, and finally to Emma with white-blonde hair and blue eyes.

Mrs. Johnson decided that now was the write time. "This summer, we're going to take a trip."

There was a simultaneous groan. "Do we have to go to Aunt Virgie's family reunion?" John finally spoke up.

"They always pinch my cheeks and tell me they remember when I was this tall, but I don't know who they are," Emma concluded rubbing her cheek.

"Well," Mrs. Johnson concluded looking slightly mischievous, "you don't have to go if you don't want to."

Matthew was the first to catch on, "Wait...you never let us not go to Aunt Virgie's family reunion before. What's up?"

Mrs. Johnson smiled, "I'm glad you caught that, Matt. We are _not_ going to Aunt Virgie's family reunion. Oh yes, I know your very put out," she answered to sighs of relief and a few "Yes!"s.

John frowned, "Then where we going?"

Mrs. Johnson beamed again, "We're taking, a three month trip to London!"

The children gasped. Then all started talking at once, Lizzy tried to remember her first reaction when she found out, but found she couldn't because it was drowned out by the reaction of hearing it again. The reality was brought home. They were going to London.

"We're leaving a week from tomorrow," Mrs. Johnson continued after the noise level had fallen. It immediately picked back up again.

"London!" One of the boys called, and they all started laughing.

* * *

Though they were leaving in a week, they all stayed up and packed that night. Somewhere between putting her pants and pajamas in her suitcase, Lizzy fell asleep.

* * *

A/N- This is a bit longer, so I hope this prevents people from slaughtering me ruthlessly...but then again you still have to read it...never mind the part about not killing me!!!! ::hides as daggers get thrown at her:: 


	3. The Meeting

Disclaimer- see previous chapters

A/N- so here it finally is. I would have had it up yesterday, but I had a major essay due today, so...lets not lament about the past and on with the future! READ!

Harry Potter seemed to be in the middle of a battle. He and a slightly chubby boy Lizzy knew (but not his name) were on some steps off to one side. The boy looked as if he couldn't stand and Harry had pulled him aside. A transparent figure was dissolving next to them, and a very old man was right behind them.

Everyone else was around the room pointing long sticks at each other and lights were shooting out of them at the others.

* * *

Lizzy surveyed her picture. It looked as if something horrible was about to happen. She tacked it to her wall and sighed. The week had passed quickly; Caitlyn had gone to stay with her grandma in New Jersey. Today they were leaving. 

She shook slightly in her place, and sighed deeply. She slowly took off her glasses and replaced them with contacts. She had just got them yesterday as an early birthday present, and today was her first day wearing them. They were they kind you could wear for a couple days, though she didn't plan on doing so.

She stuffed her notebook in her carry-on, threw it onto her back and ran downstairs. Her mother was shoveling scrambled eggs and pancakes onto her brothers' and sister's plates. "Morning, Dear," she said setting out another plate and piling it with food.

Her father was sitting at the table as well; he never ate breakfast with them. He got up earlier and went to work before any of the others got up. Unlike her mother who had long black hair, and blue eyes; her father had brownish-blondish hair with hazel eyes.

Lizzy sat next to her father, "Morning," she replied enthusiastically.

They ate their breakfast in silence, but Lizzy was way too excited to eat. She kept glancing up at the clock. "Okay," her father broke the silence. "I think we should go now." The 5 other people at the table looked up and ran to get their coats and bags. Mr. Johnson followed at a slower pace.

* * *

Despite the early hour, the four children couldn't help but bounce, wide-eyed, in their seats. They were going to London. They got to the airport and before long they were in the air. 

Though they were still excited, the effects of being up at this early hour were beginning to settle in. Lizzy leaned up her head up against the window and looked out at the land rapidly giving way to water. Her eye lids grew heavier and heavier until they snapped shut.

A man came to her in her dream. He had black straggly hair that went down past his shoulders. He was looking at her with an almost sad look. He pointed at her. He smiled sadly and began to fade away. Lizzy tried to follow him but found she couldn't move, her legs were stuck. "No," she murmured, "Come back."

Eyes flicked open to stare into the blue eyes of the flight attendant. "Anything to drink?"

Quite surprised by the sudden awakening she could only murmur, ?" A drink was set before her and the stewardess moved on.

Lizzy checked to make sure no one was watching, Emma was leaning on her shoulder, asleep, and Matt, who was also in the aisle, was staring at one of the stewardesses. Lizzy pulled out her notebook, and drew the man. She looked at him, maybe that was Harry Potter when he grew up. No, she thought, that can't be right. The nose was all wrong and so were _all_ the physical features (except for his hair maybe). Plus the scar was missing, as was his glasses. She closed her notebook, and turned her attention to the coke.

* * *

Lizzy turned around in her chair, "Hey Dad?" 

Mr. Johnson looked up from his book. "Hmm?"

"Where are staying? Do we have a hotel or something?"

"No," he shook his head. "My brother had a lot of close friends in England. One of them agreed to take us in. She doesn't live in London, but she lives pretty close and we'll just drive in there or take the train."

"Where's she live?"

"Surrey"

Lizzy nodded not knowing what that meant, but deciding not to push the subject, turned around and faced the front once more.

* * *

She fell asleep a few more times during the 11 hour flight. Each time she had a dream and she drew it in her notebook. They were only of Harry Potter; the man did not come back.

* * *

When they landed it was 4:00. The airplane had served them lunch. They called a cab and they were on their way. As they zoomed past London, the four children found that they were now wide awake. They pointed at various things and chattered the whole way. 

A while later, they pulled up to a street called Wisteria Walk. They got out at a small house, and were greeted by an older lady with wild grey hair in a hair net. She was wearing a house coat, and fuzzy pink slippers.

"Hello!" She said in a grandmotherly sort of way, "My name is Mrs. Figg." The four children tried not to burst into laughter at the sight of the women's appearance.

"I'm Lizzy," who was the first to recover, "This is Matt, John and Emma," she continued touching each child's head as she said their name.

"Hello!" Mrs. Figg said again in a way that sent the younger children into another fit of laughter that they could not hold back. "And this must be Eric," she said turning to Mr. Johnson. "I haven't seen you in a long time, but Steven talked about you often. And who might this be?" She asked turning to Mrs. Johnson.

"Arabella, this is my wife, Mary."

Mrs. Figg smiled, "Well, I thought he would never get married. Come in, come in," she said ushering them into her house.

Lizzy surveyed the house with an arched eyebrow. There were cats every where, and for some reason it smelled like cabbage.

"The children can stay in the two bedrooms next to the stairs and you two can take the one next to mine. Hurry and take your things upstairs. Girls in one bedroom boys in the other, I don't care which. I'll make you some sandwiches, you must be famished," and she rushed into the kitchen.

Lizzy rushed up the stairs with her suitcase. There was no way she was going to get cheated out of a better room for three month by her younger brothers. She found that the room to the right was slightly bigger and brighter. She threw her stuff on the bed next to one of the two windows. The other one was between her bed and Emma's. She stuffed some clothes and things into some draws in the dresser.

Another reason she chose that room was it was closer to the bathroom (by a few steps, but closer is closer). She retrieved her toiletry bag and put it on the counter in the bathroom.

Satisfied with that for now, she made her way back downstairs, her notebook dangling from one hand. Mrs. Figg was setting out a plate of cucumber sandwiches. "Hello."

Lizzy was the first one downstairs and she felt kind of awkward being alone in a room with the old lady. "Uh...can I go take a walk? Just stretch my legs, get some fresh air?"

The old woman looked at her, but nodded slowly. She ran out the door as quickly as she could, without seeming too rude. She was in such a hurry to get out; she didn't notice a small calico cat follow her.

She walked around a bit. It was a very odd community; all the houses seemed to be made with a cookie cutter, even down to their lawns and gardens.

Eventually she found a large park. It was completely empty except for a small boy on the swings; he looked about the same age as Lizzy, maybe a bit older. She walked closer, swings would be a good place to sit down for a while and think. The boy looked a bit small for his age, had messy black hair, glasses, and (Lizzy's heart stopped) a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

Cautiously, she made her way to the swing next to him and sat down. There was a long silence, neither of them acknowledged each other except Lizzy kept glancing over at him in disbelief, trying to make sure this was real.

She broke the silence, "Okay, I'm sorry but I have to ask. Are you Harry Potter?"

The boy whipped around and glared at her with burning green eyes. "Is that why you're here? To gawk at the _famous_ Harry Potter? What? Do you want my autograph or do you just want to stare?"

Lizzy didn't know quite how to react. Unfortunately her mouth worked before her mind could, "You're famous?" was all she could manage to get out.

Harry's eyes widened slightly from their slits, and he eyed her suspiciously, "Are you muggle?"

Lizzy didn't know quite how to respond to that. "I'm not quite sure what a 'muggle' is, but I some how doubt it's a good thing. So I respectably ask that you retract that hurtful comment." Man she loved doing that, it always confused people so much.

Harry blinked, he had a strong urge to say "huh?!" but decided against it. Instead he said, "Um...never mind. How do you know my name?"

Lizzy turned a slight shade off pink. "Well...uh, you see...I've been having dreams about a boy named Harry Potter that looks very much like yourself. Here I have drawings in my notebook," she said opening it on her lap so he could see.

The Harry cautiously took the notebook, and flipped through. The first picture was of him getting out of the Hogwarts Express, then one of him cleaning Aunt Petunia's kitchen floor, one of him retrieving a letter from Hedwig, there was he, Hermione, and Ron in the Griffindor Common Room and...(Harry almost dropped the book)...there was Sirius.

"Him," he pointed to the picture, "did you know him?"

"No. He was in my dream. I have others at home, but not of him. Why? Who is he?"

Tears swelled in the emerald eyes. That's who he had been thinking about before, "He was my godfather. He died, a few months ago." He handed the book back.

"I'm sorry," silence filled the park again.

It was Harry who broke the silence this time, "Well, you know I'm Harry Potter, but who are you?"

"Have I been that rude that I didn't introduce myself? I'm Elizabeth Johnson. Call me Lizzy."

Harry nodded. "Meet me here tomorrow, if you can. About the same time. I have to ask a friend of mine some questions," and he left, leaving Lizzy in total bewilderment and left her to wonder on her way back to Mrs. Figg's house.

A/N -Yes, she finally met Harry ::cheers:: Caitlyn has gone away, but she might return depending on her behavior. Did you like? Please tell me. Yes, you can kill me now. ::hands reader a dagger previous thrown at her::


	4. The Letters

A/N-Okay, here it is. I hope you like.

* * *

Harry ran home. He didn't even notice the Dursley's yelling at him as he took the stairs two at a time. He went straight to his room and shut the door. Pulling out an inkbottle and a roll of parchment he began writing a letter to Dumbledore. 

_Dear: Dumbledore_

_I don't know how relevant this is, but you told me to tell you about anything strange that might happen._

_Today I met a girl who's been having dreams about me and some of my friends. She has pictures of us that she drew in a notebook. She knows about Hogwarts and everything. She's a muggle. Her name is Elisabeth Johnson, if that means anything to you._

_Again, I don't know if this means anything, but I'm telling you just in case._

_Harry_

He left out the part about her having a picture of Sirius. He thought that might make Dumbledore say he was over reacting. He tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and she took off. Now all he could do was sit and wait.

* * *

Lizzy quickly walked back to Mrs. Figg's house. She still felt odd that she had just literally met the boy of her dreams. If only Caitlyn was here. She'd know exactly what to do. 

She walked in the door to find that her family was nibbling politely on cucumber sandwiches; all except Emma who had scrunched up her nose and was pocking it like it was a bomb.

"Hey," she said sitting on the couch next to her sister.

"Where've you been?!" her overly protective mother questioned.

"Mrs. Figg said I could take a walk." The woman in question nodded to show she supported this story.

"Did you meet anyone?" At times like this she hated having brothers.

"Matthew!" Thank God for mothers. "So, did you meet anyone?" Never mind.

"Mary! It's been only a few minutes, she wouldn't have had time," She thought he father had saved her with that, but by the way they all were looking at her, she knew otherwise.

"Well...actually..."

"Unbelievable! You've been in the country for few minutes and you already picked some guy up."

"No, it's not like that. I just met him."

"Met who?" asked Mrs. Figg, who was coming in with yet another plate of cucumber sandwiches.

"Uh..." It was bad enough her family was interrogating her, now an almost complete stranger was as well. "...Just a boy I met on my walk."

"What's his name?"

Lizzy didn't want to say that incase that was all just a dream, but it looked as if she had no choice. "Harry."

Mrs. Figg eyed her carefully, "Harry what?"

"Potter." That was it. The whole secret was out...except for the part about her having dreams about him since before she could remember, but that was best left to another long conversation.

Mrs. Figg nodded, as if she expected that.

"I should go finish unpacking," she said and ran up the stairs, glad of the excuse to get away from the conversation.

The bad thing about her plan was now Lizzy had to unpack. She tossed a few shirts in a drawer and gave up. She threw herself onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. It had a textured splatter over it that helped keep her mind away from other things. But soon it focused on the exact thing she was trying not to. She just met someone, who until now, she thought was made up.

She sat up slowly and walked downstairs with out making a noise. She walked across the living room and into the kitchen where Emma was helping Mrs. Figg wash dishes.

"Uh...Mrs. Figg? Where's your phone?"

"Don't have one," she answered without looking up from the plate she was washing.

Lizzy frowned slightly, that left only one other option. Moments later she was standing in the doorway of the room her parents where staying in. "Oh Mother! You know how much I love you right?"

"What do you want?" she asked not stopping for a second from her unpacking.

"Could you, please, let your favorite firstborn use your cell phone? I'll pay for it myself. I have a calling card."

Mrs. Johnson eyed her suspiciously, "Why?"

"I want to practice my riflery. Come on Mom, I want to call someone."

"Your _boyfriend_?"

Lizzy rolled her eyes, "No. I want to call Caitlyn. I haven't talked to her in a couple days and it's killing me."

Mrs. Johnson handed Lizzy the phone and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "melodramatic."

"Oh, and don't bother with your calling card. I get free minutes on weekends."

Lizzy walked back to her room smiling. "Out," she told her younger sister how was unpacking a bag.

"But—"

"Out," she repeated, and directed her out of the door and locked it. She dialed the number.

After a few rings Caitlyn came on, "Hello?"

"Hey. How've you been?"

"Great, you know I've spent the last week in an old house, reminding an old lady to take her pills, and being called 'Katherine'. So I'm fine." She laughed, "How's London?"

Lizzy made sure no one was listening. "You'll never guess who I just met."

"The Queen of England?"

Lizzy rolled her eyes, a motion that meant nothing on the phone. "No. But something just as unbelievable. I just met, like two seconds ago, _Harry Potter_." She heard glass shatter, she was sure Caitlyn just dropped what ever she was holding.

"You're kidding! The boy from your dreams? How's that possible?"

"I don't know! Isn't that amazing? He's real! Real! Isn't that great I'm not crazy! All you physiological crap means nothing!"

"This sucks. Now you can't write a book and get rich." They both laughed and spent the next hour discussing how on earth this might have happened. "Hey. I should go now. It's like midnight here. So call my later ok? Bye."

They both hung up the phone, and Lizzy made her way downstairs considerably happier.

* * *

Harry sat on his bed. Had he done the right thing telling Dumbledore? Was he really over reacting? Hedwig swooped though the window and landed next to the boy. She stuck out her leg so he could take the letter.

 _Dear Harry: _

_Thank you for informing me. I did a little research and I found an Elisabeth Johnson in your immediate area. There's something I think you should know about her..._

Harry's eyes widened.

* * *

A/N- Cliffie! I love those! Please review and I'll try to update again soon. 


	5. The Truth

A/N- I would have gotten this out sooner, sorry, but hell froze over. That prevented me a bit.

* * *

Lizzy left at the house at 4:00. Despite her brothers' and sister's mocking cries about her boyfriend, she insisted she just wanted to walk around a bit.

She reached the park again. There were a few small children playing on a slide a little ways away but no Harry. She sat down on a swing and puzzled this. Had it really been just a dream? Or had it really happened but she had scared him off the day before.

A boy appeared at the on the far side of the park. Lizzy perked up. She recognized that messy black hair. Harry came and sat on the swing next to her. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Tell you what?"

"Don't play dumb. I owled Dumbledore and told me."

"Told you what?" Lizzy was now thoroughly confused.

Harry shoved the letter into her hand, and she read.

_Dear Harry:_

_Thank you for informing me. I did a little research and I found an Elizabeth Johnson in your immediate area. There's something I think you should know about her. After locating her, I preformed a spell and found large traces of magic in her blood. She is not a muggle, she's a witch._

Lizzy dropped the letter. A witch? Her?

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry repeated. "You didn't have to pretend you didn't know who I was, or what a muggle was. You could have just sat a gawked at me."

"Wait! A witch?! But...witches don't exist! What type of prank are you playing at?!"

"What are _you_ playing at?! The games up. I know you're a witch, no need to pretend anymore."

Lizzy's head was spinning. Magic doesn't exist. First she finds out her dreams are real, and now she finds out she's a witch.

Harry studied her expression, "You didn't know did you?" Lizzy shook her head slowly, still not believing. "I'll write Dumbledore, see what to do. Meet me here tomorrow? Same time?" Lizzy nodded and they went their separate ways.

* * *

Lizzy was oddly quite that day. She poked her dinner absentmindedly with her fork. The conversation between her and Harry kept replaying in her head. That can't be right. She can't be a witch. 

Her mother seemed to guess something wasn't quiet right, "Lizzy, what's wrong?" Lizzy murmured something inaudibly and excused herself from the table. She went upstairs and threw herself on the bed. Does magic truly exist?

She took her contacts out and replaced them with her glasses. She surveyed herself in the mirror. Elizabeth Michelle Johnson, the witch. It just didn't sound right. They must be mistaking her with someone else. Yes, that was it. This Dumbledore guy must be wrong. There's no way she could be a witch.

Lizzy lay back down on the bed. This was all just a miss understanding. They'd realized this tomorrow. With this thought in her mind, she fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

Harry stayed up writing a second letter to Dumbledore: Dear: Dumbledore 

_I confronted her. She seems not to know about anything. I told her to meet me again. If you would write a letter-explaining thing, I could give it to her. You could probably explain things a lot better then I could._

_I think there might be something else that either she's not telling me or she doesn't know. Such as, why she's having those dreams. Please respond soon._

Harry 

Sighing, he sent Hedwig out with the letter once more. He stared at the ceiling for a while before finally falling asleep.

* * *

Lizzy woke up unusually early. She sat down and began drawing her dream. It was the first time she'd had a repeat dream. She'd often had some that were similar, but never exactly the same. 

It was a large man telling (a much younger) Harry something. Though you couldn't tell by the picture, he had been telling Harry he was a wizard. He sort of freaked out and thought that was impossible too. Maybe, just maybe it wasn't that impossible for her to be a witch.

Lizzy needed someone to ask advice from. She couldn't wait until he meeting with Harry, and if she asked one of her parents they'd just get suspicious. That left her with one real choice.

"Do you believe in magic?" She asked Mrs. Figg as she helped her peel potatoes.

Mrs. Figg eyed her suspiciously, "What do you mean?"

"Um..." she was beginning to wish she had waited to ask Harry for advice. "Like...witches and wizards and things."

"Aren't you a bit young for make-believe?"

Lizzy's heart sunk, "Yes, I guess so." She should have known not to ask her.

"But..." Mrs. Figg continued, "I suppose, it could be possible for some people to have extraordinary powers, and to be able to do extraordinary things." The old woman smiled at Lizzy in a way that made her sure she knew something. It kind of unnerved her.

* * *

She met Harry again. That sat on the swings as usual. "I think the person I'm staying with knows something." 

"Who are you staying with?"

"Some crazy old lady named, Mrs. Figg."

Harry's eyes widened. "Mrs. Figg?" Lizzy nodded. "Yeah, she knows something. She's not a witch, but she's from a wizard family. She what is called a squib. That's someone born from magic but doesn't have any in them."

Lizzy stared. So far on this trip she'd found out one amazing new thing each day. She almost worried about tomorrow when she'd find out her parents were actually elephants.

"So, what exactly does a witch do? I mean I can't really do any magic so...how does that work?"

"Most witches and wizards go to school when they're eleven. I'm not sure why you didn't. But I asked Dumbledore a few things last night and her wrote you a letter." He handed Lizzy an envelope.

Dear: Miss Johnson 

_As Mister Potter has told you, you are a witch. We are looking into why you did not receive a letter from a magic school in your area. We would be pleased to accept you as a student this year. You would have to work extra hard to catch up with your classmates, but I am fully confident that you are able to do so._

_Term begins September first. Please ask Mister Potter to owl your reply. He will also be in charge of making sure you get your school supplies. The list is enclosed._

Albus Dumbledore 

Lizzy stared at the letter and handed over so Harry could read. "I'm in charge of getting your stuff? Jeez thanks Dumbledore. Uh..." he looked over the supply list. "Hm...well, you can use my old books, that takes care of most of this list, and I won't be needing them so that'll work. And you can come to Diagon Alley with me and the Weasley's next week. I'll ask them. And you can borrow some of my money to buy the rest. How old are you?"

"Fourteen," she answered still taking it all in. "I'll be fifteen in January."

"Yeah. That'll work. So you'll be in fifth year."

"Could you go with me?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"For what?"

"When I tell my parents that I'm a...a witch. Could you help me?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I can't imagine how hard that would be." They stood up and began walking to Mrs. Figg's house in silence. Neither of them could think of anything to say.

* * *

Lizzy turned the doorknob slowly and entered the house. Her family and Mrs. Figg were all sitting in the living room talking over tea and another round of cucumber sandwiches. Mrs. Figg never seemed to tire of them. "Mom, Dad...I have something to tell you." 

Mr. Johnson stood up suddenly eyes wide. "You're pregnant aren't you? And he's the father," he said pointing at Harry.

Both teens looked disgusted, "No!" the shouted in unison.

Mr. Johnson chuckled, "I know, but you should have seen the looks on your faces. It was priceless. So, what'd you want to tell us?"

Lizzy and Harry sat in the chairs across from her parents on the couch. "Well...um...I'm not quite sure where to begin..." Lizzy started awkwardly.

"The letter," Harry whispered, and Lizzy handed it to her parents.

They read it in silence as her siblings craned their necks trying to read it themselves. Her parents looked up suddenly, "This is a joke right? To get back at me for what I just did right?" Her father said in a voice of pure shock.

Lizzy shook her head. "No. I'm a witch."

The six eyes of her siblings suddenly widened. "A what?"

"A witch?"

"Like as in magic?"

Lizzy nodded slowly. She hoped they would accept it.

"Why didn't you get the letter before?" her mother asked.

"Dumbledore's looking into that. He doesn't know yet," Harry covered for her sensing her distress.

"I thought Dumbledore knew everything," her father mused. "This is one for the record books."

Everyone's eyes widened. "What?!"

Mr. Johnson laughed at their faces. "My brother went to Hogwarts, that's how he knows so many people over here. It was just a bit of a surprise when you gave us this. Can you believe it? I never thought I'd have a witch or wizard in my family."

Lizzy relaxed. _That's_ where she got her magic. She had never met her father's brother he had died shortly before she was born. She often regretted that, he she'd like and interesting man.

"Some friends and I are going to get school supplies next week. Lizzy's welcome to come along. And you are too, if you want." Harry said still feeling slightly uncomfortable.

Mr. Johnson nodded, "Sure. We've been here three days and we haven't been to London. I guess we can use that as an excuse," he finished smiling slightly.

* * *

Lizzy went to bed late that day. Her eyes closed when she heard a voice. 

"Are you really a witch?"

Grey eyes opened reluctantly and stared into ice blue ones. Emma was laying on her bed to, wide-awake. "Yes." And she turned back over to go to sleep signifying the conversation was over.

Emma didn't get the signal. "Then prove it. Turn the bedside table into a pig or something."

Lizzy groaned, she was too tired for this. She turned back over to face her sister, "It doesn't work like that. I'm not trained yet. That's why I'm going to school."

"Why didn't you go to school before?"

"I don't know. I didn't get a letter. Dumbledore's checking. You're supposed to get one when you're eleven."

Emma raised an eyebrow, "If you're a witch, does that mean I'm a witch? Will I get a letter when I turn eleven? Or will the same thing happen to me?"

"No," she was trying to make it short so she could get some sleep, but the nine-year-old wasn't getting it. She seemed to have more question in her head then Lizzy herself first had. "It doesn't work like that."

Emma finally gave up her extensive questioning, muttered something that sounded like, "just you wait and see," and went to bed. And Lizzy was finally able to sleep.

* * *

A/N-She finally knows the true. Okay, show of hands. How many people _didn't_ see that one coming? I thought it was kinda obvious, but that just me. I thought something else was obvious too, but I asked my friend and she came back with something else thatwas said_last_ chapter. Thatwill _not_ happen!!! Now that I've completly confused you, I'm gonna go! Chio.


	6. The Sorting

A/N-Okay! The less then longawaited next chapter! Please tell me what you think.

* * *

The week passed quickly as they often did when you felt something coming up was a mistake. Lizzy almost didn't want to get out of bed the morning they were to go shopping with the Weasleys. What if they knew? Knew that everything was wrong. She was no witch; she could plainly tell Dumbledore why she didn't first get the letter, she wasn't supposed to go to a school for something she's not.

She dressed as slow as possible, and made her way, stumbling, down the stairs. He siblings were already eating breakfast. "Are they coming too?" She mumbled to her parents while nodding toward the younger children.

"Well I don't see why not." Lizzy nodded, she didn't mean for that to sound rude, she was just asking. She made no move to correct her words however, what was the point. They should know what she meant.

* * *

The doorbell rang a few moments later. It was Harry. "The Weasleys are outside waiting. We're going to go by floo powder. Mrs. Figg's hooked up." The Johnsons didn't know what this meant but moved aside so that Harry and the Weasleys could enter.

They Weasleys turned out to be a family of red headed people. They had two children, (though Harry said they had a few older ones that moved out) one boy that was Harry's age and a girl that was Lizzy's.

One by one they flung the powder into the fireplace and said "The Leaky Cauldron," and one by one they disappeared.

They landed in a corner of a dark pub. All the people in it looked so weird; they were all wearing those choir robes Lizzy had drawn so many times before. Mr. Weasley hurried them into a back room where they faced a brick wall. He touched some bricks and it gave way to a huge archway. The Johnsons gasped.

* * *

They went around Diagon Alley buying school supplies. The Johnsons gasped at everything. They stopped at Ollivander's to get Lizzy's wand (Unicorn Hair, Yew, 9 inches), after they had finished Harry had taken Lizzy to Eeylop's.

"Hagrid got me an owl when I first went to school. It was it was my birthday, but I think every student should have an owl. Pick one out."

Lizzy's eyes widened. "You're buying me an owl?!" Harry nodded, smiling. Lizzy flung herself around his neck and hugged him. "Thank you!!" and she ran off to find an owl.

She settled on a barn owl. It had been looking at her since she entered, and it just seemed right. They paid for it and left, Lizzy still beaming. She showed it to her siblings. "What should I name him?"

"Apollo!" Emma cried, and the name stuck.

* * *

Lizzy stayed with the Weasleys the rest of them summer. They told her what to expect, and who to look out for.

Lizzy sent Apollo to her family at the end of the summer saying good-bye and that she'll miss them, that she'll come home for the holidays and that she'll write often.

They went to King's Cross together along with another girl who had also stayed with the Weasleys, but not as long. Her name was Hermione Granger.

They had explained to Lizzy how to walk through the wall, and soon they were in their own compartment. They talked about what to expect and up coming classes. Lizzy soon found out that once she caught up, she should be in Ginny's classes (that is if she was in the same house).

They reached the school with no problems (except for a short visit from Malfoy). The four Griffindors waved good-bye to Lizzy as she went to join the first years on the boats.

* * *

Lizzy felt awkward and tall as she rode with the other first years. She had a boat with only one other occupant in it, a small girl with dull brown hair pulled up into pigtails. She kept glancing up at her as if she expected Lizzy to do something and then glancing back down quickly whenever she saw that Lizzy was looking.

They got to the castle a bit too slow for Lizzy's liking, and she hurried off the boat with a new passion to get away from the girl. She ran up the stairs with the rest of the students and was met by a tall strict looking woman. She reckoned it was "McGonagall" by Harry, Ron and Hermione's descriptions of her.

"Good Evening, I am Professor McGonagall." **_Bingo._** Lizzy zoned out the rest of the speech, it was something about rule breaking, and points. Next thing they knew she left through a pair of double doors.

Lizzy immediately noticed that the rest of the first ears were all staring at her. Feeling uncomfortable she started edging away. **_But where to go? I'm surrounded._** As she was thinking about running back down the stairs and back on the boats, Professor McGonagall came back. She beckoned them to follow.

They entered a huge dining hall where four large tables where set next to each other and one at the front. They walked between two of the tables and towards the one where all the teachers were sitting. There was a hat set on a three-legged stool.

Lizzy watched it with mild curiosity, the three previous children had told her about this as well, but she had expected a magnificent hat not the ripped and torn one that lay before her. The hat suddenly split at the brim and began to sing. (A/N- I really don't feel like making up a song right now. You can pretend right?) The whole hall clapped when it sung its last note, and fell silent again.

"When I call your name, please step forward and place the hat on your head."

Lizzy looked around, she was never too good at waiting around in lines. She began to zone out as, "Adams, Heather," was sorted into Hufflepuff. She was thinking what you had to do.

**_Well, obviously she had to put on the hat. That's a give in...hm...I wish they had told me about this part, at least then I'd be ready. What could that hat possible do?..._**

Lizzy continued thinking to herself, until "Jaeger, Patricia" was sorted into Ravenclaw. **_Oh! Crap! They're on J's!_** "Jacons, Brian." **_Oh, man! This is it!_ **"Jones, Edward." **_I could be next!_** "Judd, Bethany."** _THEY SKIPPED ME?!?!?!_** Lizzy looked around, scared. Her eyes fell on the Griffindor table where she saw Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, all looking _very _confused.

**_Maybe...maybe if I just walk out now while they're still sorting they'll never notice. I knew they made a mistake! Why didn't I just stay home?_**

Lizzy stood feeling oddly exposed. She had nowhere to run, and no where to hide and no matter how much she tried, she couldn't think of a plan of escape. She knew she was running out of time when "Yagar, Trisha" was sorted into Ravenclaw. "Zachariah, Tomas" was sorted into Griffindor, and Lizzy was left completely alone. She could feel people staring at her.

"We do have a new student transferring to Hogwarts. She will join the fifth year class, once she is caught up. Johnson, Elizabeth."

Lizzy couldn't help her legs shaking. She felt as if they would give way any moment. She sat down on the stool and waited. The hat was placed on her head, but unlike the first years, she was able to see the Hall staring at her with out the cover of the hat over her face.

_Hm..._she heard a voice in her ear. _Yes, yes. Secrets, so many secrets. **What secrets? **Some you know about, some you don't, now let's see...quite smart yes...and loyal too, and brave. Hm...where to put you? Now...ah yes! That's it. "GRIFFINDOR!" _

She took the hat off and walked shakily toward the Griffindor table. She sat between Ron and Ginny. "We thought you'd never be sorted. You were up there forever," Ron said but was cut off when Dumbledore started talking.

"Hello, and welcome to another year at Hogwarts. First years please note that the Forbidden Forest is, in fact, _forbidden_. It is for your own protection. And those that did not know, Lord Voldemort has indeed come back to power, so we ask that you do panic and please stay on the ground. And, on a happier note, let the feast begin!"

At his words the plates in front of them were filled with food, and they all began dishing up. "I'm really I got sorted with you guys. At least I know somebody, and don't have to start all alone." Everyone else was busy eating and didn't answer. Lizzy shrugged, stuffed her mouth and joined them

* * *

At the end of the feast, the prefects called to the students and told them to follow them. They walked to a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress, "The new password is _Winkerdoodle_." The picture swung open to revel an opening in the wall. They walk through, immediately found their dorms and went to sleep.

* * *

A/N- Yes, yes. I know it's a bit rushed but I'm going on vacation (ugh, family), and I wanted to get a chapter up before I left. Where I'm going they don't have a computer (it's like Hell). Anyway, review! 


	7. The Arrangement

A/N- OMG! I'm soooo sorry! I've been meaning to update I've just been...um...busy? (great excuse, huh?) I've been up to my eyeballs in homework and projects,add finals in the mix, and I'm suprised I didn't drown. Pluse, I've been getting on and off planes for the last couple months, I'm barely home anymore. Okay, okay, enough excuses.

I dedicate this chapter to Turtle on the road, for making me get off my lazy butt (or rather sit it down) and finally start typing again. I had a bit of a writers block, and it was slightly depressing to have less reviews then chapters. Anyway, on with the next chapter that only Turtle on the road is reading. Again, thank you.

* * *

Lizzy woke up the next day. She had to blink a while before she remembered where she was. She pulled her notebook on to her lap along with her pencil. Quietly, as to not wake the others, she began to draw her dream.

Harry was a baby. He was being tossed and down by a man (his father she presumed) with messy black hair that mirrored his own. They whole room seemed warm. Not by the crackling fire in the fireplace, but by something else. It was as if you had just slipped into a nice warm bubble bath with a good book and knew you could stay there (and still have the water be warm) until you were nice and pruney.

Sighing heavily, she placed the notebook back on her bedside table, dressed quickly, and hurried downstairs to the Common Room. It was completely empty except for Harry who was sitting on the couch, staring absentmindedly into the fire.

He didn't notice when Lizzy sat in the chair across from him. She looked down at her watch. "I guess I'm not the only one up at…4:22 in the morning."

Harry jumped, and she laughed slightly. "I didn't see you sorry. Just a bit...zoned out."

"Bad dream?"

He nodded slowly then shook his head, "No. It wasn't a _bad_ dream. It was just...not technically a good dream. I mean it was but...not. Or maybe it's because I know I can never have what's there. Am I making any sense?"

Lizzy laughed, "Yeah, I understand. What was the dream?"

"This sounds so stupid. I was a baby, and I was with my father and he was throwing me up and down playing with me. It's just something that simple."

Lizzy's mouth was hanging open. "Just a sec." and she ran up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. A few moments later she came running back down, notebook swinging in her arm. She flipped it open to the last page and tossed it gently on Harry's lap. He stared at it in surprise and Lizzy voiced what he was thinking, "I had the same dream last night."

* * *

They sat in silence for a while waiting for others to come down stairs. Harry just sat there, staring at the picture of his father. How could they have had the same dream? 

Hermione came down and sat in the chair next to Lizzy. "What's up with Harry?"

Lizzy quickly pulled the notebook out of Harry's hands. He looked up suddenly, then caught sight of Hermione and understood. They hadn't told her (or anyone but Dumbledore) about Lizzy's dreams. She closed her notebook and sat on it. Right now, she didn't feel like explaining it to anyone else.

"Nothing," she said almost too quickly. "Harry's just had a dream last night."

"Oh," Hermione's face got very serious. "The dreams are back? Did you tell Dumbledore?"

"No," Harry said glancing over at where Lizzy sat. "Not those dreams, just _a_ dream. I'm okay."

They continued to talk quietly as more people shuffled down the stairs and mad their way to breakfast. They were waiting for one person in particular, Ron. He came quick enough, and was one of the last to wake up. The four Griffindors made their way downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

"We should be getting our schedules soon," Hermione explained to Lizzy, craning her neck to see McGonagall, who was passing them out. 

Lizzy was worried what her schedule would look like. She knew she would have to do a lot of catch-up to be at the same level as her peers.

The other three got their schedules and Lizzy looked down slowly at the piece of paper in her hand. It didn't have classes on it like the other's did. Instead it just hand a note scrolled across it in large, loopy handwriting:

_Miss Johnson_

_Please meet me in my office after your meal. This regards your upcoming classes._

_Thank you,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

Lizzy turned the note over, but that was all it said. She handed the note to Hermione. "Oh, I can show you where his office is," she offered. "Are you done eating?" Though she hadn't touched the toast on her plate, she nodded and followed Hermione out of the Great Hall. They stopped before a large unfriendly looking statue of a gargoyle. "_Cockroach Clusters_," she said before the jumped aside revealing a door and stairs. "I got to go now," she said watching Lizzy's expression toward the passageway. She barely seemed to notice she was even there. "I'll see you in the common room?" Lizzy nodded and (shaking slightly) started up the stairs.

She reached a wooden door and knocked quietly. "Come in," came a voice from the other side. She turned the knob slowly and entered Dumbledore's office. He was sitting behind his desk, beaming at her.

"Ah, yes, Miss. Johnson. I've been waiting for you. I suppose you know why you're here, do you not?"

Lizzy nodded, "To discuss my schedule. I need to get caught up before I can rejoin my grade level. Right?" Though she wasn't in trouble, the thought of being the principal's office the first day of school was never a good one, and she was doing her best not to shake too much.

Dumbledore nodded. "I have arranged for certain teachers to tutor you throughout the day when they don't have another class to teach. Mainly Madam Pince, the librarian, will help you. You will meet her in the library during the day while the other students are in classes. Do you understand?" Lizzy nodded again, not trusting herself to speak. "Good. Now I believe Madam Pince is waiting for you in the library. Do you need help finding it?"

Lizzy shook her head (though she didn't have the foggiest idea where it was, but really didn't want to ask) and left going back down the spiral staircase and leaving the stone gargoyle behind.

* * *

A/N- Sorry it's abit short. I was just trying to get _anything_ up. Please review. Chio!


End file.
